


Brave --- World

by BrownieFox



Series: random ideas [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, dead daves, evil government, no sburb, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where sburb never happened, the kids (and guardians) find that they have strange powers. The government captures (most) of them and exploits these abilities for their own purposes. They weren't planning on a god switching places with one of their pawns and doing everything in his power to stop them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave --- World

I had been trying to get the men off of my tail for hours now, but they wouldn’t be shaken. It was actually really annoying.

“Dave, try taking a right here, then slip back into the sewers.” A small voice spoke in my ear. I did as I was told, darting down the alley and ripping the lid off a pothole. Without hesitation I jumped down into the dark and damp sewers. The smell hit like a tsunami, all rot and decay and shit. But I had been down here enough times before to shrug it off like nothing had changed at all.

Hearing the footsteps overhead I knew I didn’t have much time. Good thing I was wearing grubby clothes today. I dived into the polluted water, breath held as I did my best to stay under. My glasses were washed off by a current, but I had overs at home, and they weren’t my special pair. Under the water I could hear muffled shouts and a gunshot. When I couldn’t hold my breath any longer I peeked out of the water. The men were gone.

Lying half-in half-out of the water was, well, me. The only difference between him and I was that I was completely soaked from head to toe and he had a large red stain on his shirt that was gradually getting bigger. A Dead Dave, come to save my alpha ass from a doomed timeline. I took his shades before pushing him into the water with my foot, the sickly green color of the sewers becoming red.

Just in case the men were still nearby, which they probably were, I headed as far was I could to the edge of town through the sewer system. Eventually I got far enough away that you couldn’t see any hint of red in the sewers. How many Dead Daves had been disposed of in these waters? Far too many to count, which meant too many close calls for me. I had to get better.

One putrid walk later I came out on the edge of town, where the neat houses and clean sidewalks gave way to trees, older than the town itself. I slipped into their shadowy embrace, hidden from the world. A mile or so away from civilization I opened a door in a tree. Unless you knew what to look for it was near impossible to tell it from any other tree.

Inside was a rusty, bloody spiral stairwell. The blood was still wet, making the descent dangerous, but my bra and I used to fight on roofs. I can take some slippery stairs. At the bottom was a transportalizer and a retina scanner. I took off my shades and scanned my candy-red eyes. The transportalizer activated and I was taken to the Hideout, more specifically the room with all of the different transportalizers.

The only people who lived in the Hideout was Roxy Lalonde (a friend of mine’s mom), Mr. Egbert (another friend’s dad) and myself. It was large and had a metal-futuristic feel. It usually had an empty feel, which wasn’t all that surprising, considering it had been built to house 9 people and a dog.

“Egbert, what are you doing?”

Said Egbert was on his hands and knees, wiping the floor with a rag, a bucket of pink soapy water next to him.

“A doomed Dave came in all broken and bloody. He says you shouldn’t come home through the sewers tomorrow.” Mr. Egbert explained. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

“Remember that one time when a doomed Dave showed up with a warning but couldn’t get in because he was missing his eyeballs?” The voice spoke in my ear again. Sitting on my shoulder was a tiny, ghostly copy of my bro that only I could see and hear. A splinter of him, nothing more nothing less. “And then he took forever to actually die. I thought we were going to have to add another member to team Viva la Resistance.”

Ms. Lalonde was in the kitchen cooking dinner between glasses of tequila. It was hard to say whether her addiction had gotten better or worse these last 3 years. The grief of her daughter being taken was horrible but Mr. Egbert had helped to ground her. As she heard me come in she looked over at me, nose crinkling slightly.

“Dave, you made it back alive. What is that awful odor?” I shrugged.

“Emergency sewer escapade. The things I do to live.”

“Well get cleaned up before dinner. We’re having cheese and beer soup.” At least she wasn’t totally wasted today. She wasn’t slurring her words. I gave a noncommittal grunt but headed to my room anyway. It’s not like I had anything better to do.

Showers always helped me think. Or made me think. And today, it turned my thoughts towards the events going on, the reason why all my friends were gone, why I lived in the Hideout with only two adults for company and was being chased by the military the moment I set foot outside.

It had started a little more than 3 years ago. I had been friends with John, Jade, and Rose on pesterchum when John had been climbing on the roof of his house. A misstep and he fell. He panicked, obviously, and screamed, but a gust of air rose and slowed his descent. He didn’t have so much as a broken bone. His dad told him to keep it quiet, but he told us about it anyway. After that, John would talk about how he could control the wind, only a little at first, but gradually getting more and more powerful.

We all thought he was just pulling our legs at first, as he tended to joke around, but then Rose started to get weird vision. She could see the best outcome, even started to say she could feel what was best to do, to be lucky. Rose even said she had started to glow in the dark, if she focused on it hard enough. At times, however, her night-light self would go out when her mother was near, and she started to suspect that her mom had some type of darkness power to combat her light.

It wasn’t very long after that I myself found I could send objects bad and forth in time if I was careful enough, even time traveling a few times myself. The Dead Daves didn’t start to pile up until later, and at first it was all just fun and games. I started to find the splinters of Bro around the apartment , appearing and disappearing without Bro hardly doing anything about it. Jade hadn’t found any superhero powers, but her older would get a weird glowy field around him when he had strong feelings about something. Even John’s sister had some sort of ability, the power to resurrect recently dead things once. It seemed to take a lot out of her though.

And then the government found out.

They went after all of us, capturing everybody but me and Lalonde. John’s dad was always safe, since he was just a normal dad, but even Jade was captured as there was a possibility that she would find some power in the future. From there I could only hide under the safety of Lalonde’s darkness (and her random Hideout she had ‘just in case’) and wait. I waited as my friends were beaten and broken down until they were obedient enough to use in war. The most broken ones, the ones who had caused so much carnage in other countries, were John and Jake. I’m pretty sure Jake was just hoping to die during on the raids, but the blinding and hot forcefield did its job almost too well.

As for John, his powers of wind were used to suck the breath right out of his enemy’s lungs. I had seen some videos of him at work. He’d walk straight through a town, bullets being blown off course by the wind around him, people falling and choking on nothing all around him. His bright blue eyes had become dull and almost lifeless. I don’t watch the news much any more after that.

I had almost no idea what they were doing with the others. I can only imagine that they must still be ‘working’ on them or something. If they had all of them at their beck and call… I’m not sure how much longer free will would be a thing. At any rate, the current train of thought was depressing and I had a good meal to go and eat. Shutting off the shower, I dried off and left to continue onward with the hand I had been dealt in life, thinking that it was only a matter of time before I either had to fold or my opponent revealed that they had had 3 aces the entire time.

<><><>

Far away, on a battlefield, houses crumble as wind wraps around a boy with a broken will. He was their Heir, they had kept him safe, yet he still was hurt. It could not have kept him safe from the internal damage. The winds grew stronger. It would not stand for this. Perhaps a quick little wormhole was all that was needed to fix this. A nice repair job.

 **  
** When the winds faded away, the same boy stood there and yet it was a very different boy who opened his eyes and took in the carnage around him.


End file.
